


Southern Charm Meets Pittsburgh’s Stud

by Cookiebun, eureka1, NichelleW1, samcdee, Tagsit



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Brian, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eureka1/pseuds/eureka1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcdee/pseuds/samcdee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: What were the Lusty Ladies to do when Saje requested a prequel to her miniseries, ‘Diaries of a Flaming Queen’, for her birthday? Madly scramble to write a porny tale, of course. Here’s what we came up with when Emmett Honeycutt requested a topping lesson from Brian Kinney.Hugs & kisses with whipped cream on top, Saje . . . Sorry, you’ll have to get your spanking elsewhere.eureka1, samcdee, cookiebun, Nichelle Wellesly, Tagsit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saje/gifts).



 

 

Emmett Honeycutt had been in Pittsburgh for only six months. But that six months had been eye opening to say the least. He’d been like a kid in a candy store, tasting all the beautiful men he could get his hands on until finally settling into a semi-relationship with a hunky redhead.

 

This would be fantastic, if only hunky redhead hadn’t recently requested that Emmett top. Something the Nelly Queen hadn’t done in a very, very long time. He desperately needed advice on how to proceed. And to his way of thinking, you go to the best.

 

The best, as he’d quickly learned, was Brian Kinney.

  
  


I saw Emmett enter the diner. I’d seen him around town, of course. A tall drink of water like that was hard to miss. His reputation as a vigorous and vocal bottom had made the rounds of the gossip mill, and I would have partaken, given the reported size of the guy’s cock, had I a thing for vocal bottoms. But I don’t. 

 

Not to mention he seems to have formed a friendship with one Michael Novotny. His being friends with Michael sort of made him a friend of mine by default. Besides, if Michael even caught wind that I  _ might _ have been contemplating climbing the tall queen . . . No, he wasn’t off limits, per se, but I couldn’t risk my sanity simply for my turn in the driver’s seat with Honeycutt . . . such was my life.

 

So imagine my surprise the day my resolve not to pursue Emmett became a moot point. When Honeycutt took the empty seat across from me, stating his case clear as day, albeit quietly enough that the other diner patrons didn’t overhear, I had to admire the balls on the guy for going after what he wanted and fuck the consequences. Of course, he’d come to the best, and I was inclined to accept his request.

 

Yeah, I can teach this ballsy Nelly Bottom to top his top. Once I’ve taught him the tricks of the trade, his panache will make him a hit with all comers. Top and bottom, alike.

 

I told him I’d take care of the details and let him know when and where.

  
  


So here I am, Emmett Honeycutt, in some fancy-shmancy hotel room that Brian reserved for our evening of topping lessons. I got here before Brian because I’m kinda nervous. I keep rubbing my hands down my gorgeous purple pleather pants, trying to remove the perspiration. My dick can’t decide whether or not to take an interest in the proceedings. One moment it’s as hard as a rock; the next it has withered away. That might be a problem since I’m a grower, not a shower.

 

Where should I sit? On the bed? In one of the armchairs? Maybe I’ll just keep wearing a rut in the carpet until Brian gets here. 

  
  


Here I am, about to give lessons in topping to some southern friend ingenue. What I don’t get is why I’m the teensiest bit anxious. No one in the Pitts - on the eastern seaboard, really - knows more about topping or has serviced as many guys as I have. Emmett couldn’t be in better hands.

 

I reach out to insert the keycard into the slot in the door, and the blasted thing slips out of my fingers and slides under the door. How am I supposed to get into the room now? I can hardly go down to the reception desk and say I lost the fuckin’ thing within five minutes, can I?

  
  


Emmett, who had just about reached the door as he made another circuit of the hotel room, was surprised to see a small card slide through the gap under the door. Was someone leaving him a message? There was that hottie he’d seen in the hallway as he was entering the room; maybe he’d left a card with his number.

 

When he leaned over to pick up the item, he realized it was a keycard. But to what room? Curious, Emmett pulled the door open only to come face-to-face with Brian. Well, make that looking down at the top of that stylish mop of brunet hair. Emmett wasn’t sure why - maybe it was seeing Brian in a supplicating position - but he felt his nerves dissipating.

 

Brian, who had crouched down to see if a corner of the card might be sticking out from underneath the door, found himself looking at long, shapely legs encased in tight-fitting, vivid purple pants. Then a fine-fingered hand descended and a smooth, honeyed voice drawled, “Can I give you a hand, Mr. Kinney?”

 

Well, fuck, Brian thought to himself. Wasn’t he supposed to be the suave, sophisticated one?

 

Those fingers wiggled temptingly, and Brian decided both to indulge and take back control of the situation at the same time. His tongue snaked out and slurped two fingers into his mouth. Mmmhmm. Tasty. Could it be that Emmett had been fondling himself in preparation for their meeting?

 

Emmett’s toes curled inside his shoes. Holy fuck! What was that motion Brian was making with his tongue? That warm, wet cavern was just . . . heavenly. Would that other tunnel of Brian’s feel as good? At least he no longer had to worry about his pecker perking up. It was most definitely at full mast now.

 

Emmett closed his eyes, absorbing all the sensations Brian engendered with just his tongue dancing across his fingertips. Great googlymoogly, if the lust surging through him in waves at the moment was only a prelude, Em didn’t think he’d survive the main event. It took him a moment to register when Brian stopped and sat back on his haunches to regard him.

 

“So Honeycutt . . . you just going to stand there or are you ready to get this party started?” Brian smirked at Emmett’s hesitation, knowing what was going on inside the lean body before him. Emmett’s labored breathing was a clear indication of his burgeoning arousal, and Brian couldn’t deny that it was not only a major boost to his ego but a huge turn-on as well. “You going to be a gentleman and help me up?” Brian gifted Emmett with his trademark tongue-in-cheek smirk.

 

“Uh,” Em finally managed to mumble, his thought process completely scrambled, “What was it you wanted?”

 

Brain flat-out grinned at that response. This was going to be fun! Not only would he get to fuck the gorgeous queen, which he’d wanted to do since he’d first laid eyes on him, he would also get to share his topping skills, which he suddenly really wanted to do almost as much. The man was so deliciously sensitive and responsive. Just think what an achievement it would be if Emmett could replicate this same response in his partner when he topped. Now that would be a feather in Brian’s cap, even though no one would ever know who had tutored the queen.

 

A daring notion entered Brian’s head. What if Emmett were to give his skills a test drive . . . with him? Up until that instant, Brian hadn’t been planning to bottom for Emmett as part of the lesson plan. But, a man could only do so much with the dildos in his toy box. And it HAD been a really long time . . .

 

As those thoughts ran through his mind, Brian reached out and clasped his hand around Emmett’s, using that as a fulcrum to leverage himself off the floor. Once he was standing, he looked Em in the eyes - they were both the perfect height for that. “I believe it was you who offered to help me up,” he teased with a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

An incoherent grunt was all Emmett could manage. Dammit, he was never this tongue-tied!

 

Brian leaned forward and breathed out against those oh-so-inviting lips that were covered in lip gloss that smelled of raspberries. Then his tongue reached out and danced along the seam of those slightly-parted lips, politely asking for entrance.

 

Em exhaled softly and wondered - again! - why this felt so different than it ever had before. What had the stud done, really, except suck on his fingers and, now, offer the prelude to a kiss? Whatever magic the man was working was incredibly effective, though, as Emmett felt himself melting inside.

 

Brian took the widening of the space between Emmett’s lips as an invitation to explore further. He ran his tongue across the endearing gap between Em’s front teeth before swirling deeper into his mouth, savoring the mingled tastes of raspberries, some kind of mintiness, and an indescribable seasoning that belonged solely to this man he was kissing.

 

At first, the kiss started off slow and exploratory in nature, but it wasn’t long until it turned more heated and passionate. Stopping long enough to grab his nearly-forgotten bag of tricks (no pun intended) and fling it towards the bed, Brian gently nudged Emmett backward into the room. Then he kicked the door shut with his foot so they could continue their explorations more privately.

 

Emmett, dazed with lust, immediately pushed Brian against the door - rather forcefully - and attacked his lips with increasing zest. The mixed aromas of tobacco, a spicy cologne, Beam, and enticing pheromones were incredibly erotic. Emmett wanted to swallow the man down whole. He also wanted to taste and smell him where the bouquet of Brian’s maleness would be strongest.

 

In pursuit of that goal, Em reluctantly released Brian’s lips and slithered down his lean body until he knelt on the floor in front of the brunet. He glanced upward, flirtatiously asking permission with his playful blue eyes, before beginning to unbutton the stud’s jeans. Brian’s sultry wink was all the authorization he needed.

 

Brian’s head thudded back against the door as he gave himself over to Emmett’s ministrations. Right then, he couldn’t even remember that there was a purpose to this meeting - the educational exercises he’d planned were completely forgotten. He was beginning to feel in dire straits as Em ever so slowly undid the buttons one by one. He wasn’t sure how long they’d swapped spit, but it couldn’t have been that long. However, it had been long enough to leave him incredibly, desperately needy. Just who was teaching whom? he wondered dazedly.

 

Distantly, he heard himself growl, “Get on with it!”

 

Brian’s husky tone spurred Emmett on, although the actual words were almost completely unintelligible. Fuck, but it felt good to drive the Great Brian Kinney wild with desire. Maybe he was on more equal footing with Brian than he had anticipated.

 

Quickly popping open the last two buttons, Emmett was unsurprised but very pleased to discover that Brian had gone commando. He pulled Brian’s jeans down to mid-thigh, inhaling deeply as his head automatically gravitated toward that perfectly-shaped cock. The rumors were true: it was nine-and-a-quarter inches long and six inches in girth. Before this, Emmett had only caught glimpses in the backroom at Babylon, not nearly enough to satisfy his curiosity. Lucky for him, he now had the opportunity to fill his eyes and get intimately acquainted with this piece of local legend.

 

Emmett lazily swiped his tongue up the vein pulsing on the underside of Brian’s cock, almost swooning at the delectable taste. He kissed his way back down the top of the shaft before reaching his goal, those springy yet soft, auburn pubes. Emmett inhaled deeply, abruptly sitting back on his heels and waving his hand in front of his face. Ooh, la, la! That was the most tempting man musk ever. 

 

Brian, who had been drowning in the blissful sensations and anticipating a stellar blowjob, tilted his head forward with a mighty effort. “Why’d you stop?” he mumbled, the disappointment clear in his voice.

 

Em almost descended into an inarticulate mess for the second time. He pulled himself together in the nick of time, squaring his shoulders and flapping his right hand around in a lopsided circle. Lifting his eyebrows, he donned a stupefied expression and asked pityingly, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to savor a blowjob, Mr. Kinney?”

 

Brian just gawped at Emmett. No one ever dared to ask him such impertinent questions. Especially not right in the middle of the act. This was unheard of and, if it had happened in a more public setting, would have resulted in Brian immediately walking away. But the earnestness in his partner’s eyes and the honesty behind the question did give Brian pause.

 

There was no way he’d admit the flamboyant queen might have a reason to chastise him, but perhaps he HAD gotten one too many perfunctory blowjobs in Babylon’s backroom of late. Those were usually all about getting off quickly before moving on to the next trick. If he couldn’t last more than two minutes before coming, he wasn’t going to be teaching Emmett much of anything. Brian therefore reined in his impatience. He didn’t dare open his mouth since he was afraid he’d end up begging. Instead, he glanced from the queen to his cock and then back at Emmett.

 

Emmett wasn’t fooled. By this point, he’d had just enough exposure to Brian at the diner and via Michael, the brunet’s best friend, to get a handle on how the big guy operated. He’d had to carefully parse Michael’s statements to eliminate the hero worship, but had eventually emerged with a fairly accurate understanding of Brian Kinney. They weren’t so dissimilar; they just had different methods for coping with what could be a very hateful world.

 

Shaking off those dismal musings, Emmett returned to the task at hand. Or was that, ‘at mouth’? He treated Brian to a friendly, gap-toothed smile before he leaned forward and once more applied himself to his duties. This time he nuzzled directly into those aromatic pubes, his forehead resting familiarly against the underside of Brian’s cock. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, turning his nose from side to side. At the same time, he began caressing Brian’s thighs, gradually working his way around to Brian’s buttocks, where he massaged the toned flesh.

 

Ah, he thought, as a quiver ran through Brian’s frame, he’d been right. The stud was very sensitive to the slightest touch.

 

Brian willed himself to relax, to enjoy Emmett’s touch. It all felt so very, very good. When was the last time he’d given himself up into someone else’s care this way? He honestly couldn’t remember. But he thought that maybe he could entrust himself to this man for the night. Maybe they could teach each other.

 

Emmett felt the tension leaving Brian - well, most of his body anyway. All the rigidity appeared to be headed to the man’s cock, which was pressing insistently against the side of Emmett’s face. The queenly man begrudgingly lifted his nose away from Brian’s groin, laving his balls with his tongue briefly before working his way up Brian’s cock until he reached the crown. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he engulfed Brian’s dick until the cockhead rested in his throat.

 

Brian found himself grateful for the door at his back. He wasn’t sure he could have remained standing if not for its support. Those touches Emmett was bestowing on his body, from feather-light to firm squeezes, were turning him to mush. And then the way he’d swallowed him down had made Brian almost come undone. Never stopping the movement of his hands over Brian’s body. He gazed down at Em through heavy-lidded eyes, reaching out half blindly for the man’s head. 

 

Em blinked at Brian in acquiescence as the brunet's hands tangled in his hair.

 

Brian tugged his head forward and began thrusting into his mouth. He lifted one eyebrow, wordlessly asking, ‘Is this okay?’

 

Emmett blinked some more, nodding slightly, communicating, ‘Don’t stop.’

 

Brian’s hips began to piston forward, driving his cock even deeper down Emmet’s throat.

 

Emmett began humming his pleasure around that exquisite dick. He hoped fervently that this wasn’t the last time he’d get to taste it.

 

When Emmett’s fingers brushed against his pucker - where none dared venture - for the first time, Brian lost it, shooting his load deep into the gallant queen’s throat.

 

Emmett regretted that he hadn’t really gotten to sample the stud’s piquant flavor. Next time. There had to be a next time.

 

Brian looked down at Emmett with growing respect. It was a rare man who could swallow his nine-and-a-half inches, never mind clearly relish doing so.

 

His voice cracking when he tried to speak, Brian gestured toward the bed.

 

Emmett nodded in agreement, slowly standing up, his knees creaking in protest. Fortunately, that broke the intensity of the moment, and both men started laughing.

 

Brian chuckled and elbowed Emmett in the side, taunting, “Are you getting too old to genuflect in worship?”

 

“Hardly!” an affronted Em protested through gusts of laughter, “Let’s see how long you last on your knees, Kinney.” With a sly wink, he added, “Age before beauty, after all.”

 

With that, Emmett took off at a run, Brian chasing him around the room until they landed in a laughing, sweaty heap on the bed. Relaxed, they sprawled out, toeing off their shoes and pushing them off the foot of the bed.

  
  


Brian propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Emmett with a lingering smile on his face. He wasn’t about to admit it out loud, but this was the most fun he’d ever had during sex. Sex was usually just a release, a way to de-stress. Sometimes sex was Brian's way of proving his prowess and earning respect. But fun? Not till now.

 

“So, uh, Brian, what’s in the Gucci bag?”

 

Smiling in response, Brian retrieved the fairly large handled Gucci bag from the end of the bed. Reaching inside, but never breaking eye contact with the lean queen, Brian gripped the heavy bottle by the neck and pulled it out with a flourish. He heard Emmett snicker at his antics, which set off another round of laughter between the two.

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Kinney? I think we both know by now that I’m a sure thing,” Em asked, his voice turning from playful to sultry and causing an immediate groin-tightening response within Brian.

 

“Yeah, we do. But I thought we should at least begin this lesson with a little social lubricant. Although I prefer Beam, I figured Southern Comfort would be more your style. Given your penchant for Cosmos - which I would never be caught drinking, either alive or dead - I thought you might like it. After all, it has a fruity aftertaste . . . Just . . . Like . . . You.” Brian enunciated the last three words between well-placed kisses that elicited gasps and groans from the man he was beginning to really like as a person - not merely a trick.

 

“How very thoughtful of you,” Em murmured in appreciation when he could breathe again.

 

“So, shall we enjoy a libation before we proceed with our tryst?” Brian wondered if those words had really come out of his mouth. He was beginning to sound just like Emmett. Not necessarily a bad thing if it made this session more comfortable for a southern gentleman.

 

The two men leaned against the headboard, trading the bottle back and forth, neither having the inclination to get up and retrieve glasses from the minibar. In between draughts of the golden-hued liquor, they exchanged kisses. Emmett burrowed into the tender spot just behind Brian’s ear and nibbled away. Brian bit down against the slender column of Emmett’s neck and sucked until the blood began to rise to the surface.

 

Both sported smug grins as they set the bottle aside and began removing each other’s clothing. Once their shirts were on the floor, Brian worked his way torturously slowly down Em’s torso. He tweaked one of Em’s nipples while enveloping the other in the wet heat of his mouth, biting down just hard enough that it stung a bit.

 

His hands roamed across Em’s ribs and stomach, drifting over to his sides. To his disappointment, his roving hands didn’t discover any ticklish spots. He suspected, from what he’d experienced of how much Emmett liked to touch, that he would be turned into a giggling playmate at some point. His preemptive attack was meant to expose Em’s vulnerability in a playful manner, but he failed in his quest. Hmm, maybe the man’s feet. He’d try that later.

 

Emmett did arch upward toward Brian’s mouth, moaning and groaning appreciatively as the stud’s tongue laved a path toward his navel. Brian took his time with that delectable indentation, savoring its minute folds in a prelude of what was to come.

 

“Puhleeaze,” his willing victim begged.

 

“Please, what?” Brian queried, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he glanced upward along Emmett’s slender frame.

 

“Guh,” the tormented, nearly incoherent queen replied, thrusting upward and scrabbling at the bedcover with his hands.

 

Brian took pity on Emmett, quickly unzipping and shoving the man’s pants down to his knees. He grasped Em’s cock in his right hand, his mouth trailing downward. He stroked at a leisurely pace - up, down, up, down.

 

Emmett feared he would explode at any moment. He’d been on the brink ever since he’d opened the door to reveal Brian on the other side, what seemed like hours ago.

 

Intrigued by Em’s delicious scent, Brian couldn’t wait to explore further. But that couldn’t happen until Emmett got some relief. The experienced stud had discerned that the man was on the verge of coming. When his mouth reached the tip of Em’s dick, he stabbed at the slit for a moment before suddenly deepthroating that porn-worthy appendage. Brian was astonished to discover that it was almost too much for him to handle. Could it be that this queen’s dick rivaled his own? Granted, he was usually the blowjob recipient, but he loved sucking on a tasty cock and he’d sampled all shapes and sizes since his first go round at the tender age of fourteen. Never had he swallowed one, though, that dangled so far down his gullet. He expressed his approbation by humming around that glorious length.

 

When he felt those thrumming vibrations travelling along his cock, that was it for Emmett. He shot down Brian’s throat, then shot some more, and more again, before finally slumping back against the bed in a boneless, sated, queeny mess.

 

After releasing Emmett’s spent cock, Brian rested his chin on the queen’s thigh for a few minutes. The pressure from his own pecker was becoming more demanding, so he pushed himself up before completely divesting Em of his pants. 

 

Tossing his own jeans to the floor on top of the southerner’s, Brian then stretched out on top of Emmett. Well, shit! He determined to his own chagrin that he was a half inch or so shorter than his student in the fine art of topping - a lesson which hadn’t even truly begun.

 

“So,” the brunet murmured as he and Emmett grinned at each other, with Brian braced on his elbows, his face hovering a few inches above Em’s, “you want to learn how to top?”

 

“A refresher is what I really need,” Emmett confided, “since I have topped before.” He amended, “Well, a couple of times anyhow. It’s just not my preference, and it has been a while. But, since my quasi-boyfriend wants to switch things up . . .” he trailed off.  

 

“You do understand, I hope, that if I share my know-how, your . . .” Brian stopped speaking for a moment. Ugh, he just couldn’t say the word ‘boyfriend’. Relationships were a travesty, he was certain, and absolutely doomed to failure. Much better to get in with a maximum of pleasure and out with a minimum of bullshit.

 

Emmett was watching him expectantly, so Brian finally concluded “. . . fuck buddy will want you to top him more often.”

 

His nose scrunching up in dismay at the notion, Em replied, “In that case, he won’t be my boyfriend for long. Every now and then, okay. More than that, no. I’m not really into this whole relationship schtick anyway. I prefer to be footloose and fancy free.”

 

All this discussion of ‘boyfriends’ had made Brian’s dick soften. It hardened again at Emmett’s admission, just as grateful as Brian’s other head that they were on the same wavelength.

 

Now, how in the heck could he suggest that Emmett take the driver’s seat without making it look like he actually wanted to bottom? Brian pondered. Somehow, he had to make it clear that would be be the best way for him to provide a topping lesson without besmirching his studly status. While that conundrum swirled about in his brain, the stud had been unhurriedly frotting against Emmett.

 

“Ahhhh,” Emmett showed his approval with short grunts and groans before asking, “How should we proceed?” With a mischievous grin, he added, “Your pupil is a rarin’ to go.”

 

Brian dropped an arm over the edge of the bed, and Em heard the paper of the designer bag rustling. “Aha!” Brian exclaimed before triumphantly waving two dildos in front of Em. Quickly removing the plastic wrapping, he stated, “This one is obviously fit for a queen,” placing the purple dildo on Em’s chest and retaining the red toy for himself.

  
  


“What?” he asked in pretended affront at Em’s stunned look. “Red’s a good color on me.”

 

Brian grumbled as he rolled off of Emmett and settled in next to him. “This is a big sacrifice, you know, but it’s the best way to show you how to top.”

 

Em rolled his eyes at that. Why would Brian have dildos if he never used them? Stimulating one’s prostate was the right of every gay man. Even Brian surely had to succumb to that pleasurable temptation at times.

 

Grabbing the lube he’d removed from the bag with the dildos, Brian smoothed some over the red dildo and squirted some more into one of his palms before handing the tube to Emmett. With the ease of long practice, the southerner quickly lubed up his fingers and dildo too.

 

Both men bent their knees, spread their legs, and planted their feet firmly on the mattress. “As I’m sure you’re aware,” Brian lectured as his eyes gleamed, “it’s important to prepare your partner carefully and thoroughly.” The brunet pressed a glob of lube to his hole, ran his fingers around the rim, and gradually pressed the tip of his index finger inward.

 

Emmett almost burst out laughing when Brian squirmed, pretending he couldn’t insert that digit into his pucker. Did the man really think he was fooling him? He tried to keep a straight face, but the brunet was making that incredibly difficult.

 

Faking a cough instead of laughing, Emmett imitated his tutor, although it wasn’t long before he had one finger and then two in his ass. He scissored them before glancing over at Brian to see how the other man was progressing.

 

Brian frowned in consternation. Dammit, that flaming queen wasn’t supposed to show him up! His competitive spirit aroused, he also had two fingers in his hole before he remembered that he was supposed to have very little experience at this. A sound suspiciously like a snicker came from his neighbor. Brian assiduously ignored the noise as he removed his fingers and snatched up the dildo.

 

Irritation coloring his voice, Brian advised, “You should always finger your bottom thoroughly.” The irony of that statement eluded the stud in the heat of the moment. “One, two, then three fingers is best. Brush against his prostate. Scissor your fingers to open him up gradually and ready him to receive your cock.” Brian placed the tip of the dildo at his entrance and checked to see that Em had done the same.

 

“Once your trick is ready, angle yourself so that you stimulate his prostate when you push inward. Proceed slowly so that he has time to adjust.” Brian matched his actions to his words, grimacing as though in deep pain, just in case the queen was glancing in his direction. Truthfully, it felt fucking good. Had it really been a whole week since Brian had opened his toy box and played with himself at the loft?

 

Emmett decided this refresher was exactly what he’d needed. Thank goodness for Kinney’s clever approach to the situation even if *snicker* he kept pretending that he never fucked himself. Those rumors of an extensive toy box, kept under lock and key beneath Brian’s bed, must be true. 

 

Em knew perfectly well how to please himself, and it was hardly unusual for him to finger his partner, easily bringing them both to a state of bliss. He was looking forward to practicing this assignment on his redheaded friend. But, first, he hoped Brian would practice on him. He wasn’t so foolish as to think he’d be the one topping the toppiest top in Pittsburgh.

 

Em worried that knowing full well how to fuck himself might not be quite enough when he actually topped. He was sure his performance would be adequate, but he wanted to know for sure if his venture into topping would satisfy his boyfriend enough to make him happier than Ol’ Blue layin’ on the porch chewin’ on a big ol’ catfish head. 

 

For some time, neither man spoke as they moved in tandem. While he pushed the dildo in, twisted it, pulled it out, and then pressed it firmly against his prostate on the way back in, Emmett turned his head to look at Brian. “How will I know if I’m angling my cock correctly to give my partner maximum pleasure?” he asked a bit anxiously, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

A mid-bliss Brian, who was making himself awfully happy with Big Red, thanked the god he didn’t believe in for the opening he needed. “What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t thoroughly examine your work?” he asked with an affronted look.

 

What did the stud mean by that? Surely not . . . Emmett wondered curiously.

 

When Em didn’t move, Brian sighed. Wasn’t it clear what he was willing to sacrifice? He removed Big Red and set it over on the nightstand, opening his legs slightly wider in invitation.

 

Em simply stared, the dildo frozen halfway up his ass. He was sure he was misreading the signals until Brian quirked an eyebrow at him and then tilted his pelvis up the tiniest bit.

 

As if he were dealing with a skittish horse, Emmett eased Purple Passionflower out of his hole, gingerly set it down on the bed, and crept closer to Brian. He didn’t dare say a word, half hoping and half fearing the stud might rescind his offer. He pushed gently at Brian’s hips so he’d turn over. Brian shook his head. Flabbergasted, Em realized that Brain intended for them to fuck face to face. He’d barely accepted the idea that Brian was going to bottom to test his student’s skills. In missionary position, though? That required such trust. Brian wouldn’t be able to hide his reactions, not completely.

 

Brian gritted his teeth. Why didn’t the flaming queen get on with it? He rocked his pelvis up infinitesimally once more.

 

Emmett caught the motion only because he was watching Brian so intently. Gulping in some air, he positioned himself between Brian’s legs, stroking his hands up and down the stud’s thighs to soothe both Brian’s (presumed) nerves and his own (unquestioned) anxiety. He was fascinated that Brian responded to his touch by squirming and bucking upward. Stroking some more, he provoked the same reactions, with a bit more wriggling this time. This reinforced his conviction that the stud had a fetish for being touched. Since Emmett very much liked to touch, he spent a good ten minutes stroking down the the stud’s legs, then his arms. The man was incredibly responsive to the lightest brushing movement across his skin.

 

Brian let out a soft little sigh. Damn but that felt good. No one had ever touched him like this. He lost himself in the delicious sensations that Emmett’s hands evoked until the tips of the queen’s fingertips trailed along his sides. That made Brian giggle and bat at Em’s hands.

 

A broad smile spread across Em’s face. The big bad stud was ticklish. Delighted, he temporarily forgot about topping and playfully pounced on Brian. They wrestled about on the bed until they were out of breath.

 

A relaxed Brian rolled over onto his back again, opening his legs in unspoken invitation.

 

Certain now that it was what Brian wanted and eager to comply, Em grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped it open, and spritzed some into one hand. Rubbing it briskly between his palms to warm it up a bit, he then swabbed some onto Brian’s pucker, before carefully, slowly sinking one finger into Brian.

 

Damn, but the man was tight. Em couldn’t believe that big ol’ red dildo had been inside Brian not twenty minutes earlier. Finally, he managed to insert a second finger. Crooking the digits, he tapped lightly against Brian’s prostate.

 

Brain had just forced the muscles at his entrance to relax when Emmett brushed that spot inside him. He clenched down on Emmett’s fingers, moaned loudly, and almost levitated off of the bed.

 

Whoa, Mamma! Emmett had heard tell of a hair-trigger prostate, but he’d never encountered anyone who admitted to having one. He hadn’t noticed Brian flinch while wielding Big Red, so this reaction came as a complete surprise to the southerner. He reached out with the hand that wasn’t half-imprisoned in Brian’s ass and reassuringly stroked one thigh, while humming softly until the stud relaxed again.

 

Okay, now? he silently questioned, looking into Brian’s eyes.

 

Brian tipped his chin in acknowledgement that he was ready to proceed.

 

Emmett made sure to use the most whisper-soft touch possible to Brian’s prostate. He was ready for the stud’s reaction this time and realized that Brian was experiencing more pleasure than pain. Ah, he should have guessed. Brian didn’t like to give up control. It wasn’t just the act of bottoming. It was the pleasure he took from it, gratification that was being expressed very vocally right then and there.

 

By the time Emmett withdrew his hand - he’d finally succeeded in adding a third finger - Brian was writhing and moaning nonstop. Emmett quickly opened a condom, rolled it onto his dick, and then hesitated once he was poised at Brian’s entrance.

 

At that point, Brian didn’t think he could speak even if he wanted to. He’d stopped worrying about the noises he was making and the wriggling he was doing.

 

A jerky nod from Brian was Emmett’s signal to proceed. He pushed in slowly but steadily, pausing for Brian to adjust after he breached his pucker. The music of the stud’s moans urged him onward, and he was soon fully seated in that warm, welcoming tunnel. He stopped again, waiting for Brian.

 

So much better than Big Red. Brian moaned some more in ecstasy at the sensations Em’s pecker was eliciting. He pushed his ass against Em’s groin, asking for more, now. Right now.

 

Em slowly pulled out, dragging his cock across that sensitive prostate, inducing more of those delightful sounds. He began to pick up the tempo until he was pounding into Brian’s ass.

 

Brian wrapped his long legs around Emmett’s waist, pulling the man to him as tightly as possible. He met every thrust with equal force, pushing back onto the queen’s cock. Again and again. There was no stopping now.

 

With a shout that nearly rattled the windows in the hotel room, white ropes of come erupted from Brian’s untouched dick and splattered across his torso, one splot landing on his chin.

 

When Brian clamped down on his dick, Emmett saw stars. He let out a mighty yell of his own and came deep inside Brian’s ass.

 

Emmett collapsed on top of the stud before pulling out carefully. He couldn’t believe the condom was nearly overflowing, and was stunned by the copious streamers covering Brian. Shaking his head in amazement, he tied off the condom and tossed it aside.

 

“Let me get a washcloth and clean you up,” he murmured considerately, really too exhausted to move but wanting to make sure Brian was comfortable.

 

“Stay,” Brian responded, “I’m fine.” He wasn’t cuddling, he told himself, just resting for a bit with a friend.

  
  
  
  


Emmet was spooned against Brian’s back, lazily drawing circles in the puddle of cum on the stud’s stomach as they recovered from their ‘lesson’. When Brian rolled over to face him, Emmett inquired with a sly grin, “What else did you bring in that bag of fun?”

 

Brian quirked a brow at that, stretching out an arm and reaching into the bag. “Well, I always come prepared for every eventuality. Up for some dessert?” he teased as he produced a can of whipped cream.

 

Emmett’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He’d heard about the stud’s infamous ‘no carbohydrates after seven’ diet. But he wasn’t going to complain if Brian tossed out the rules for the night.

 

After spraying a dollop onto his fingers, Brian slowly drew them into his mouth and sucked off the cream.

 

Emmett couldn’t help himself. He clapped his hands and bounced a little on the bed, even as he swallowed convulsively. Brian had the best ideas!

 

The brunet could barely suppress his laughter at his bedmate’s antics. He never would have expected their lesson to last well into the evening. But he was having too much fun to consider calling a halt anytime soon. And, since he’d paid in advance for the room, they might as well study long and hard, deep into the night . . .

 

Now that he was in control again, Brian took the lead and doused Emmett’s steadily-growing cock with a liberal amount of the frothy, sweet delight. Throwing the can to the side, Brian began to slowly swirl his tongue around the white-covered member, starting at the very tip.  

 

Emmett was quickly lost to the sensations generated by the stud. Damn, that man had a talented tongue. By the time Brian had reached the bottom of his shaft, he was almost ready to shoot again. He hadn’t expected to come again so soon, but that was apparently what happened when you asked the Stud of Liberty Avenue to provide a refresher course. As Em was lost in thought, he realized this was not the norm for anyone else with the Stud. He considered himself extraordinarily lucky and knew he would never speak a word of this to anyone.

  
  


When they left the hotel the next morning, little did Brian suspect that he would ask Emmett to return the favor and provide a different lesson a few years later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to Kinnetik Dreams, www.kinnetikdreams.com, to view all the story graphics.


End file.
